Apollo's AWESOME Haikus
by Melissa daughter of Hecate
Summary: Apollo starts sharing his haikus. Oh, what comedic torture!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey,_**

**_Here's my newest fanfic! I know, I know, I really should be working on my Inheritance Cycle fic. Well, sorry, I need inspiration for that, so I am working on PJO fics. This is going to be a four shot, I may consider making it longer if you guys all like it. Which I doubt. But hey, an author can dream, right?_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except my Haikus (they are supposed to be terrible) and the Haiku in the second chapter I don't even own. So yeah. R&R please._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Apollo Sun has posted a new thread: Apollo's AWESOME Haikus**

I am Apollo,

I am so very awesome,

Yeah, I rock so much

_Likes: Apollo Sun and Will Solace like this_

_Dislikes: Artemis Moon, Hera Queen, Athena Owl, and 129 others dislike this_

**Comments:**

**Artemis Moon:** You are so DUMB.

_Athena Owl and Demeter Harvest like this._

**Hera Queen:** ?

**Athena Owl:** That's an insult to haikus.

**Poseidon Wave:** Make that to all poetry.

**Will Solace: **You go, dad!

**Zeus Thunder: **...

**Hades Death: **You made me dislike poetry even more.

**Persephone Flower: **I love poetry! But I hate this.

**Annabeth Chase:** I'm with Lady Persephone.

**Percy Jackson: **This is stupid. Awesome car, btw.

_Leo Valdez likes this._

**Demeter Harvest: **OMG the new Special K is out! Persephone, Hades, I'll bring some over later.*****

_Katie Gardner likes this. _

_Persephone and Hades dislike this._

**Katie Gardner: **Cool, mom.

**Chris Rodriguez:** Cereal fanatics these days...

**Katie Gardner: **I heard that!

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**_

*****If anyone's interested what happens when Demeter brings the cereal over, read my (very) short oneshot, A Special Kind of K-razy. Funnier than it sounds, at least in my opinion. **shameless self promotion**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello!**_

_**Here is the next chappie, up right after the first one. I actually have the first 3 written, and the haiku for the 4th is written, I just need the commentary, so expect that up in a few days. As always...R&R! Give me feedback, and you get virtual cookies! (which will be posted on the fourth chappie)**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I can't even say I own the haiku this chapter. Cause I don't.**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Apollo has posted another entry to the thread: Apollo's AWESOME Haikus**

Green grass breaks through snow,

Artemis pleads for my help,

I am so cool

Artemis Edit: I am so bigheaded.

Apollo Edit: I am so awesome! (Yeah, that works)

_Likes: Apollo Sun, Will Solace, and Artemis Moon like this._

_Dislikes: Khione, Poseidon, Hades and 53 others dislike this._

**Comments:**

**Athena Owl: **Artemis, why the Hades does is your name listed under likes?

**Hades Death**: I despise this.

**Travis Stoll: **Artemis has gone over to the dark side!

**Artemis Moon:** No I have not! I liked it, cause I like my edit ;).

_Melissa, Iris, Annabeth and 39 others like this._

**Apollo: **Oh yeah, you told me that earlier...hey!

**Hecate: **Ha!

**Melissa: **This is the most ridiculous thread on this site.

_Connor Stoll, Katie, Lou Ellen, and 12 others like this comment._

_Apollo dislikes this comment._

**Reyna:** Ohhh! So that's why Octavian is such a nutter. He's related to Apollo!

_Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, and 307 others like this._

_Octavian, Apollo, and Will Solace dislike this._

**Will Solace: **Hey! I'm related to Apollo, and I'm not a nutter!

**Connor Stoll: **Or are you?

**Travis Stoll: **Ooohhhh

**Will Solace:** Oh, shut up.

**Annabeth Chase: **Ah, my two favorite words to be said to the Stolls. "Shut" and "Up".

_Katie Gardner, Clarisse La Rue, Nico di Angelo, and 11 others like this._

_Connor Stoll and Travis Stoll dislike this._

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**

**_A/N: In case any of you were wondering, yes I did put my OC (Melissa) in the story. Obviously however, there is no plot so I am just putting her into the comments a bit :)._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey again!**_

_**I'm baacckk! Missed me? No? Awe, I feel so unloved :(. Just kidding. Anywayz, on the story!**_

_**Disclaimer: All I own is the haiku, nothing else is mine. Yep, that's right, I own the worst part! xD**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Apollo has posted another entry to the thread: Apollo's AWESOME Haikus**

Chariot flies high,

Sun warms other gods' powers,

Apollo brings light

_Apollo Sun and Hephaestus Fire like this._

_Artemis Moon, Annabeth Chase, and 74 others dislike this._

**Comments:**

**Hephaestus Fire:** I just like the part about warming, cause that makes me think of fire.

_Jake and Leo Valdez like this._

**Artemis Moon: **This is the worst one yet.

**Athena Owl: **Trust me, the one after will be even worse.

**Persephone Flower: **I don't think that's possible.

**Athena Owl: **It will be. Apollo Sun tweeted a few minutes ago that his thread will only have four poems in it. But the last one will be the "best" one yet.

**Hecate:** On the bright side, at least this is ending soon :D.

_Apollo dislikes this._

_Melissa, Reyna, Jason Grace, and 9 others like this._

**Melissa: **I never liked Haikus anyway. I HATE them now though.

_Hecate, Thalia Huntress, Hazel Levesque, and 5 others like this._

**Apollo Sun: **Sneak Peek! My last one is the very best one I've ever written, and it's about you, Thalia ;).

**Artemis Moon: **!

_Athena Owl likes this._

**Thalia Grace:** Kill me now.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**A/N: See ya guys again in a few days! Adios! Ciao! Bye-bye!**_

_**-Melissa, the (crazy) daughter of Hecate.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey-hey!**_

_**I'm back again, with *drum roll* the FOURTH CHAPTER! Yeah, big deal LOL. Anyways, here it is, and if I get a decent amount of reviews for this chapter *hint-hint*, I might consider making it one or two chapters LONGER. Of course, now that I said that, you probably all WON'T review because you're tired of Apollo and his haikus. Ok, how about, if you want me to continue it more, tell me in a review. If you don't review anyway. You only shouldn't review if it's a flame, constructive criticism is helpful :).**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. I don't own PJO. Ok? Zip, zada, zilch, nothing is mine. Except my awful haikus, in which I try to write like a god named Fred.**_

_**Quote of the Day: ** _

_ "Dreams like a podcast, Downloading truth in my ears. They tell me cool stuff." "Apollo?" I guess, because I figured nobody else could make a haiku that bad. He put his finger to his lips. "I'm incognito. Call me Fred." "A god named Fred?" ― Rick Riordan_

**_One last thing, (I know, I know) I promised virtual cookies to anyone who reviewed and my ONE review was... ! Here is your prize!_**

**_(::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) (::) Please enjoy these 9 virtual cookies with my compliments :)._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Apollo Sun has posted another entry to the thread: Apollo's AWESOME Haikus**

Thalia is sexy,

I would totally date her,

But my sis says no

_Likes: __Leo Valdez, Will Solace, Apollo Sun, and 18 others like this._

_Dislikes: Thalia Huntress, Artemis Moon, Annabeth Chase, and 195 others dislike this._

**Comments:**

**Annabeth Chase: **O.o Thalia is going to be so mad.

**Leo Valdez: **That girl is smoking hot.

_Apollo Sun likes this._

**Thalia Huntress: **Oh my gods, I am going to ******* KILL you, Apollo!

_Artemis Moon, Percy Jackson, Melissa, and 58 others like this._

_Apollo Sun, Will Solace, and Octavian dislike this._

**Artemis Moon: **APOLLO!

**Percy Jackson:** xD, you're a heartbreaker, sparky.

_Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Connor Stoll and 4 others like this._

_Thalia Huntress, Artemis Moon, Phoebe Huntress, and 7 others dislike this._

**Thalia: **I am NOT, seaweed brain!

**Percy:** Whatever you say, heartbreaker.

**Travis Stoll: **ROFL

**Connor Stoll:** Travis, where'd you put the green hair dye?

**Travis Stoll:** In the bin marked Aphrodite Cabin

**Piper McLean: **Don't you dare!

**Connor Stoll: **...

**Zeus Thunder: **I am quite frankly ashamed to call Apollo my son after this thread.

_Artemis Moon, Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, and 87 others like this._

_Apollo dislikes this._

**Apollo Sun:** Hey, why are all of you guys hating on my thread? SO not cool!

**Artemis Moon: **Because, dear brother, your haikus are ridiculously awful.

**Apollo Sun: **Fine then! If you imbeciles cannot appreciate proper poetry, I'll delete it! Your eyes will never be graced with the amazing poetry of Apollo Sun again!

_Artemis Moon, Hazel Levesque, Hecate Spell, Melissa, Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Huntress and 506 others like this._

**Melissa: Thank the gods, it's over! :D**

_Octavian, Frank Zhang, Piper McLean, Athena Owl, Zeus Thunder, and 99 others like this._

_Apollo dislikes this._


End file.
